erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve vs Joe 2/Rap Meanings
'Steve: ' Yo it's Steve Burns and I'm coming in hot Blue's Clues sucks now a bit? No a lot (Steve enters the battle hot and says Blues Clues doesn't just suck a little, but a lot. This is a reference to the widely mocked ''Grand Theft Auto vs Watch Dogs ''battle by ''Epic YouTuber Rap Battles ''where Trevor Phillips begins the battle with a similar line talking about Watch Dogs.) Even if I won you'll be wondering how Your face will be like Magenta and Blue, Boom Kapow (Steve admits that Joe would be wondering how he would win in an accidental self-diss. He threatens to blow up Joe's face like Blue and Magenta having sex. This makes fun of the line in the first battle where Joe told Steve he saw their dogs having sex, and described it only as "Boom Kapow") I'll rub your butt and make a wish like a genie ass (Steve claims he will rub Joe's ass and will somehow gain wishes as if he rubbed a genie's lamp.) Uh...uh...YOU'RE A GENIUS! :))))))) (Steve quickly tries to come up with something to rhyme with "Genie ass" and accidently compliments Joe, calling him a genius.) I look fly in my green and white striped shirt, BITCH Wait a second...*looks down at shirt* AW FUCK! GODDAMMIT! SHIT! (Steve tries to brag about his striped shirt before realizing he is wearing the wrong clothes, causing him to rage for embarrassing himself. This makes fun of how, in the first battle, Hunter didn't wear an accurate shirt when he played Steve, wearing a plain button-up shirt instead of Steve's iconic green-striped shirt, even when Joe told him that his non-existent green-striped shirt made him "Look like a queer".) 'Joe:' If you don't shut up now then I'd like to know when You got a fast rap last time, so here's my r-r-revenge (Joe interjects Steve's raging to ask him when he'll shut up. He then takes the stage to begin a fast rap in retaliation for Steve getting one in the first battle. This also makes fun off a Nathan Sweet song called "Revenge" where Sweet pronounces the word with exagerrated stutters.) Oh hey it's Joe, gonna rap so fast you wont be able to tolerate it (Joe begins his fast rap, claiming it'll be so fast Steve won't be able to deal with it.) Your ass got played by Hunter Tolliver in the last rap battle bitch, and that's some weird shit Because he's not even around anymore, he's just some goddamn old news (Joe breaks the fourth wall and points out how weird it is that Steve has changed his looks from Hunter to Matthew, and explains that the reason why is Hunter's departure from the crew years ago, making him "Old news" to the series.) Stay away from little kids and shit, that's some weird shit, I bet you show them your nudes (Joe tells Steve to stay away from teaching kids because he bets Steve just shows them naked pictures of himself and repeats how Steve is weird.) Now I'm gonna FLIP THE FUCK OUT all over your ass and it'll be really uncalled for (Joe exclaims that he's about to have a major meltdown at Steve while admiting that it'll be really uncalled for.) Just like when you added some extra characters to the Death Note battle I suggested, you WHORE (A meta reference to the creative differences between Hunter and Justin during production of L vs Light where Justin added the extra rappers that Hunter did not want.) I have to admit bro, the show's been pretty shitty Since you left for some titties in Liberty City (Joe admits that the show has been bad since Steve left. The delivery of the line pokes fun at the several battles with ''Grand Theft Auto ''characters that feel the need to always have a rhyming structure with "Liberty City". During these lines, Steve and Joe end up falling out of a crashing helicopter but seem to not notice, referencing a scene in Justin's ''Mario Bros vs Bellic Cousins ''where the Bellics are awkwardly keyframed flying out of a helicopter during their verse and similarly seem to ignore the situation.) 'Steve:' Hey, can I have some nudes like my original body actor? Gotta leave for college just like my original body actor (Hunter became less active with the ERBParodies crew after he left for college, just like how Steve leaves Blue's Clues to go to college.) 'Joe:' Thank you Steve, that was a fucking horrible presentation Now I'll show you that I'm loved around the nation! (Joe tells Steve that his raps are horrible and they he'll now show Steve why he's adored by the "Nation", making fun of how it's commonly used in rap battles to make a lazy rhyme. The first line is a reference to the poorly recieved ''Verizon vs AT&T ''by Mr.MapleSyrup where Telus, played by a quiet ToonPrince, tells his friend company Bell that his verse was an "excellent presentation", which caused it to become an inside joke with the community. The second scene is a reference to the strange second verse of Russian Sleep Experiment in Matthew's Russian Sleep Experiment vs Gateway of the Mind.) 'Steve:' Well, there's more episodes with me than you so you'd better be crying (Steve tries to bring himself up by pointing out how he was in more episodes of Blue's Clues than Joe was, and how that fact should make Joe cry. During this verse, giant heads are floating on screen to Steve's loud lauging, referencing a similar scene in Matthew's ''SCP-087 vs This Man, ''where 087's face makes the same movements and laughing.) I'm calling in Salt and Pepper to make you totally dying (Steve decides to summon his friends Salt and Pepper to kill his brother. The wording is a reference to how, at the time, Matthew would frequently sarcastically say the phrase, "Oh I'm so totally dying" when he didn't find something funny.) 'Salt & Pepper: ' Hon hon! It's the best condiments here to make you weep! Push it real good, like I shove a baguette inside of ye' (Salt and Pepper enter the battle, claiming they'll make Steve cry like they shoved a baguette up his ass, since both the characters and their actor Yobar are French.) Let's talk about sex, baby, wait, wrong Salt and Pepper! You cannot step to us because we are much better! (Salt and Pepper begin to reference ''Let's Talk About Sex ''by the hip-hop trio ''Salt-N-Pepa, ''before realizing that they are not them. They claim that Steve simply can't attack them just because they are better.) 'Mailbox:' Sounds like you're a bit salty, hue hue hue And also a bit peppery, you're a jew jew jew (Mailbox comes in to tell Salt and Pepper they seem "salty", or unjustly mad, before also calling them "Peppery" whatever that means, and calling them jews.) It's a CLUE! Time for mail time, bitch! Suck my balls (In Blue's Clues, whenever a clue would make an apperance, the off-screen audience would say "It's a Clue!" to get Steve or Joe's attention. Mailbox tells everyone to suck his balls because it's "male/mail" time.) I was gonna say you won but I FOOLED YOU ALL (Mailbox admits he was about to trick everyone into thinking he threw the battle. This is a reference to an infamous Skype call where the crew confronted a boy named Primetec, where after asking why he lied about stealing audio, Prime became very upset and screamed "I FOOLED YOU ALL" as if it was going to get everyone off his back. It didn't.) Yo, I'm spitting so fast, lick my butt And Salt and Pepper, you said what? (Mailbox begins yet another fast rap, telling everyone to lick his ass, and expressing confusion on what Salt and Pepper even said due to their accents. "You said what?" was a joke spread around the community after a member called Brodecai would commonly say it in calls.) I'm the best, I'm banging on my chest I don't even have a chest, so lick my breast I don't even have a breast, so lick my Shovel and Pail You. Are. An epic fail. (Mailbox tries to make the point several times that he'd be banging on his chest (which is also a reference to another battle, Ash Ketchum vs Gary Oak), before trying to walk it back due to not having a chest, then not having a breast, then just telling people to lick his Shovel and Pail, two other characters on Blue's Clues. Finally he is content with just telling everyone they're a fail before jumping up and killing himself in an explosion. The "Shovel and Pail/Epic fail" rhyme is a reference to a battle by Michael Currenti, called Bart Simpson vs Steve, where Bart uses the same rhyme.) 'Blue: ' Yo, it's the blue paint that's always on the carpet 'Bout to kick your ass like it was a Sparta kick! (Blues comes into the battle, referencing herself as the "Blue paint that's always on the carpet" as Joe mentioned he felt bad for Steve for in the first battle. She then claims she's bout to kick ass like a Sparta kick, a very out-of-character threat in the first battle also made by Joe, as she demonstrates on Hunter!Steve.) 'Magenta: ' Oh god! Please don't put me in another rap vid! I don't want to be a porn star, you fucking immature kids! (Magenta quickly also enters the battle to express annoyance that she was forced to have lesbian sex with Blue in both Steve vs Joes just so the creators could make an immature joke, and tells them to stop putting her in these rap battles just to be a porn star.) 'Steve: ' Now wait a sucky second, all of you are fast rapping But I'm the OG jew fast rapper, so please stop crapping (Steve realizes that everyone is stealing his "fast rap" gimmick from the first battle, and claims that they need to stop because he was the original, and calls himself a Jew for some reason.) Steve will sparta kick you down a notch, 'cause this is Blues Clues! (Steve is preparing to upstage everyone else in the battle because this was supposed to be his show, making yet another "Sparta kick" threat. This also references how frequently whenever someone used the creator of Minecraft, Notch, they would always make a pun on "taking down a Notch" at the time.) I bet you can't even handle an inch of my LONG PENIS YOU JEW (Steve begins to scream at Joe, calling him a Jew and that he couldn't even handle an inch of his dick, as a counter rape threat that Joe made to him in the first battle about raping him in the shower after dropping the Slippery Soap.) Sooo now it's time for my fast rap, I'm Steve Burns bitch (Steve begins his second fast rap and the last of the battle.) Gonna make you all BEN Drowned, and please suck my jewish clit (Steve tells the other rappers he will make them "BEN" Drowned to make a pointless creepypasta reference like many other rap battles at the time. He ramps up the Jewish ranting by telling everyone to suck his "Jewish clit".) '' '''Oh wait I'm a male human being who does not have a vagina' (Steve realizes that telling everyone to suck his "Jewish clit" makes no sense due to the fact that he doesn't have a vagina since he is a male.) You immigrated fucks, go back to jewish China (Steve snaps at the other rappers that they are all probably just immigrants that need to go back to whatever "Jewish China" is.) I'm a scientific wonder, I'm on Ellen, wait that's Steve Spangler (Steve brags that he's a scientific genius that was even featured on the Ellen show, before realizing he's mixed himself up with famous science teacher and performer Steve Spangler, who shows up beside him with Ellen.) Go watch out for your dog Joe..... Imma hang her (Steve closes his fast rap threatening Joe that he's going to hang Magenta by the neck if he doesn't take her away from him, similar to the threat he made in their first battle where he told Joe that he would make Blue hunt "that bitch" down and he'd then "cut" her. In the background Spangler flubs an experiment and accidentally kills himself with the chemicals blowing up in his face.) (Undertale-Megalovania) (MaNCHA does the end announcer for the battle in the same fashion 'his ''Kefka vs Giygas 2 ''battle ended in, with the last notes of the ''Undertale ''song ''Megalovania while doing a quiet "Who Won" and a very loud "YOU DECIDE".)'' 'Steve: ' Wha? What the fuck? (Steve jerks awake in a hospital bed with Joe standing beside him. This was originally how the first battle was supposed to end, with Steve waking up from a drug overdose having hallucinating the show, the battle, and how Joe was actually just his doctor. Yeah.) 'Joe:' You've been a com......you've been in a coma for 17 years (Unfortunately for Steve, in this version Joe is just himself, and he greets Steve explaining that he accidently fast rapped himself into a coma for over seventeen years.) Now let me give you my Joe and Tell you...... QUEER! (And how he immediately wants to rape him now that he's awake, using the same phrasing he did in the first battle.) 'Steve: ' Oh... alright. (Steve decides to just comply with Joe, and assumes the position in his bed.) Category:Rap Meanings